Kama
Kama is are common ninja weapons that are wielded by The Hamato Clan, The Foot Clan, and Alopex. The Kama are ninja tools (which would also be used for farming) that take the form of a sickle-like weapon, which are similar to the Scythe. Kama debuts in Baxter's Gambit. Backstory History During the events of the episode, Baxter's Gambit, April O'Neil is seen in the Dojo with Master Splinter in one of her training sessions. After training, she discusses with him about wanting to get her signature weapon already. While exploring a few of the weapons that Splinter owned, April tests out a pair of twin Kama. But while she wields these weapons, she accidentally lets go of one and is about to get hit by it, until Splinter stops it. Afterwards, he recommends April to choose another weapon. As the Ninja Turtles prepare themselves to go to T.C.R.I., in order to stop The Kraang from bringing the Technodrome to Earth, Raphael takes an arsenal of ninja weapons with him. Among them were a pair of Kama, which he held in holsters around his thighs. While Karai was training the new Foot Bots in the Bradford Dojo, she fights against a Foot Bot that was wielding a pair of Kama. Inside of the Midtown Ice Rink, while April O'Neil and Casey Jones were battling off a squadron of Foot Bots (which were sent to target April), Casey is seen fighting off one of the robots that was wielding these weapons. When Casey destroys the robotic ninja, one of the Kama falls in front of April, almost hurting her. Afterwards, April is seen using a Kama to fight off a Foot Bot. When the Turtles were in the woods and they started to prepare themselves for their "Vision Quest", each one of the Turtles forge their own weapons and costumes for the quest. Michelangelo forges himself, his own pair of Kama as his signature weapons of choice during this event. During the events of Tale of Tiger Claw, a mutant red fox named Alopex comes to New York City to seek vengeance on her brother, Tiger Claw. She steals the Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance and attempts to use them against him, until they were destroyed (in order to stop the curse that Casey Jones inherited through the blades). Afterwards when she was fighting off her brother, she pulls out a pair of twin Kama (her signature weapons of choice) to kill her brother. But after she shows mercy and is about to leave, Takeshi pulls out his Ice Pistol to attempt a move on her, which he miserably fails to do. This leads to his sister cutting off Takeshi's right hand with her weapons. Episodes Season 1 * Baxter's Gambit (Debut) * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * Follow The Leader * Target: April O'Neil Season 3 * Vision Quest Season 4 * Tale of Tiger Claw (Last Appearance) Gallery Kama 01.jpg Kama 02.jpg Kama 03.jpg Kama 04.jpg Kama 05.jpg Kama 06.jpg Kama 07.jpg Kama 08.jpg Kama 09.jpg Vision quest mikey.png Mystic Michelangelo Versus Spirit Rahzar.jpg 2D Tiger Claw Versus Alopex.png 2D Alopex Cuts Off Tiger Claw's Tail.jpg Alopex Runs Up At TC.jpg Alopex About To Finish Off Takeshi.jpg Takeshi About To Be Finished Off By Alopex.jpg Alopex Warns Takeshi.jpg Trivia * This ninja weapon can be utilized with a chain attached to the end of the Kama, making it a Kusarigama. * April O'Neil only used these weapons once when Splinter was trying to help her search for her signature weapon * There is a little running gag involving April O'Neil almost getting hurt by these weapons. ** In Baxter's Gambit, when April O'Neil was trying to get herself a weapon, she accidentally throws this weapon. After throwing it accidentally, the Kama almost hits April's head, until Splinter stopped it. ** In Target: April O'Neil, a Kama that was thrown by a Foot Bot almost hits April O'Neil. * Michelangelo wields these weapons in Vision Quest as a substitute for his Nun-Chucks. Category:Weapon Category:Ninja Weapons Category:Blades Category:Raphael's Weapons Category:Michelangelo's Weapons Category:April O'Neil's Weapons Category:Foot Bots' Weapons Category:Alopex's Weapons Category:Michelangelo Property Category:The Foot Clan Property Category:Alopex Property Category:Object Category:The Hamato Clan Property Category:Splinter's Weapons